Crash and Burn
by HellKiten666
Summary: Sharpay has a hard time with her boyfriend, she gets the help from Troy and they might be in love, r and r please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : You lied to me

It wasn't always like this. Before the was a time when they're relationship wasn't horrible. But those times had died. How did she make a wrong turn in her life. She didn't understand, she met him a party. He was so sweet to her then but things changed.

Sharpay watched her boyfriend Michael sleeping in bed. Slowly she crawled herself out of bed, she found her clothing and tiptoed out of the room. She put on her shoes then she walked out of her boyfriend's apartment.

Unfortunately Sharpay found out the hard way. Michael hated being disrespected. So she would be his punching bag.

Flash Back

Sharpay walked to Michael's favorite bar. She wore a black mini-skirt and a blue halter- top. Every male head turned to her direction. Michael saw her and he had a look of fury plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Michael asked with a harsh voice.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked again with a confused look on her face.

He grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the bar. She fell to the ground and let out a small cry of pain as she landed. He slapped her face and he hit her hard. He pilled her up with force and he dragged her to his car. He through her in and slammed the door shut. Sharpay knew that she was going to be hit, as they arrived to his apartment she had tears flowing down her face.

"Please Michael no…" he hit her across her face a few times, he hit her body a few times and then to top of the beating of a lifetime, he forced her into bed.

End of Flash back

A.N. this is my first high school musical fic, I know the chapter is short but it will get longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: there is a light

Sharpay looked at the time on her alarm clock. The neon lights flashed 6:20 am. She walked to her bathroom and she turned on the water for her shower. Slowly she pealed off her clothing and she steeped into the shower.

The warm water gently flowed off her body. The water felt nice on her bruised body. After 10 minutes she got out and put a towel over body. She walked to her walk-in closet and she went and pulled out her pre picked outfit.

After a while she was ready to face the student body and she forced herself to hear the same old comments that she was used to hear.

She walked down the halls and as she passed she heard people talking about her.

"Hey look, the ice queen is back." A person said, she kept walking.

"I heard that she's a slut." An other person said. She continued walking to her locker.

"Hey, I heard that she has a boyfriend that beats the crap out of her, she's such a bitch." Sharpay stopped and turned to the student

"What did you say?" Sharpay barked. The guy was silent

"Nothing, it was just a stupid rumor." Then he left for class. Sharpay arrived at her locker and she took out her things and she headed to Ms.Darbus' class. As usual she saw the same group hanging together.

It consisted of Troy, the schools favorite basketball star, Chad his sidekick, The rest of the basketball goons, Gabriella, the schools perfect student and of course Taylor the smartest student.

Sharpay sighed and then she went to her seat, she stared out the window. She watched the rain falling down from the sky. The bell had rung.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning of one of Andrew Lloyd Webber's Broadway's musicals. That would be the Phantom of the Opera." Ms. Darbus had said.

The class seemed to pass by quickly, of course Sharpay and Ryan answered the questions which no one else answered.

"Now class, I will be pairing you in teams of two and you will have to perform one song from the musical. The first team will be Ryan and Gabriella, the second team will be Chad and Taylor." As Ms. Darbus made the teams there was a lot of groaning.

"The last team will be Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton." Both Sharpay and Troy raised their heads and they looked disappointed. All the teams had a song they had to perform.

"Hey Sharpay, I was thinking that after school we could work on our song." Troy said.

"Fine whatever, meet me at my car after school, don't be late." Sharpay snapped.

The one class she was not looking forward to was gym class.

"Alright class, I don't want to hear any complaints or any whining, since it's raining we will be playing dodgeball." The gym teacher had said. There were some groans.

The class was set into teams. The game had begun and balls were flying around. People got hit and others dodged them. Among those who were dodging was Sharpay. Unfortunately a stray ball hit her on her side. The sad part was she had a new set of bruises. She cried in pain.

"Damn it Chad, I told you not to throw the ball so goddamn hard!" the coach yelled.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

I'm fine, just back the hell off." Sharpay barked. Then she walked to a bench then she sat down. The coach handed her an icepack.

After a while the bell had rung. Finally class was over. Sharpay changed out of her gym clothes. She headed down the hall.

"Hey Sharpay, I heard what happened in gym class, are you sure you're ok?" Ryan asked. She simply nodded her head.

"Shar, I'm going to Gabriella's house to work on our assignment." He said, then he headed to the bus and went on with Gabriella.

As promised Troy was waiting. They drove to Sharpay's house.

"Holy crap! I knew your house was big but wow."Troy said.

They got out of the car and walked into the Evans'mansion.

"Good afternoon Ms.Evans', I will bring out some snacks for you and your friend." The butler had said.

"Thank you Carleton." Sharpay responded, she showed Troy to the music room.

"What song do we have to do?" Troy asked.

Sharpay looked at the lyrics.

"It is "Past the point of no return"." She answered. She put on the soundtrack and skipped to the song.

"I'm sorry that Chad hurt you in gum class." Troy said calmly.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I wasn't looking." She said.

For the next hour and a half they were working, had a few laughs.

Troy looked at his watched, he realized he had to go.

"This was not what I expected. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye Sharpay." Troy had said, then he left.

Sharpay had a smile on her face. She put on one of her favorite songs from Eiffel 65, Brightly Shine.

"You used to hide behind a wall  
The part of you nobody knows  
No one ever saw it  
And your flower deep down in the sea  
Full of colors deep indeed  
No one ever saw it before  
No one ever saw it before  
Your shine is leaving you alone  
Just put your trust in who you are, in who you are"

Sharpay walked to her room and she listened to the music.

"Why can't you see it  
There is a light that brightly shines inside your head

There is a light that brightly shines, that brightly shines  
Inside yourself  
Why can't you see it  
There is a light that brightly shines inside your head  
There is a light that brightly shines, that brightly shines  
Inside yourself 

She changed her clothes then she headed out the room.

You used to hide behind a wall  
The part of you nobody knows  
No one ever saw it  
And your flower deep down in the sea  
Full of colors deep indeed  
No one ever saw it before  
No one ever saw it before  
Your shine is leaving you alone  
Just put your trust in who you are, in who you are 

She walked out of her house then she walked to a park.

Why can't you see it  
There is a light that brightly shines inside your head  
There is a light that brightly shines, that brightly shines  
Inside yourself  
Why can't you see it  
There is a light that brightly shines inside your head  
There is a light that brightly shines, that brightly shines  
Inside yourself 

She saw Michael and she walked to him.

Why can't you see it  
There is a light that brightly shines inside your head  
There is a light that brightly shines that brightly shines  
Inside yourself  
Why can't you see it  
There is a light that brightly shines inside your head  
There is a light that brightly shines that brightly shines  
Inside yourself

"Where the fuck were you?" Michael asked harsly.

"I… was busy." She answered sheepishly. He slapped her face.

Then he led the way and she followed, she did everything he told her to do. From a distance a person saw, that person had to be Taylor.

"Oh my God!" Taylor had said.

Things will be a little harder now to break up with Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Catch me as I fall

The next day Troy was with his friends, Taylor ran into homeroom, she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my god you will not believe this, last night I saw Sharpay being hit by some guy!" Taylor blurted out.

"Taylor, are you sure it was Sharpay?" Gabriella asked

"Well, I think it was her." Taylor responded.

"I'll ask her, if she says it's not true then we will know." Troy said, at the very moment class had begun.

Troy was barely paying attention to his history class. He glanced at Gabriella who was furiously taking notes as the teacher was writing on the board. He looked at Sharpay who was staring out the window. She wore a red shirt that hugged her curves, a black mini skirt and high heels.

"Alright class, for next week I want a report on how women have been treated through out the centuries." The teacher had said.

The bell rang and the students were eager to get out. Sharpay put her earphones on and she listened to whisper by Evanescence.

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away 

She walked to her locker she felt that the entire school was watching her.

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die) 

Ryan walked close to his sister, he knew that she needed all the encouragement she could get.

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away 

She had her Ice Queen look on her face, she needed to let everyone know that she was what they thought she was.

_[Chorus_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end 

She made an other day making everyone see what she wanted to see.

_[Chorus x3_  
Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

"Sharpay!" Troy called out.

She turned her head and she stopped. Ryan got the message then he left.

"What do you want Bolton?" Sharpay asked coldly.

"I don't know if this is true but there is a rumor that who were hit by a man last night, is it true?" he responded.

She laughed sarcastically.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. No it's not true." She said.

"Look Sharpay, I want you to know if you need anything, anything at all…" he took her cell phone in his hands, he inserted his cell number. "Just give me a call, no matter what time it is." He explained.

She grabbed her phone then she left. She looked at her Gucci watch and she quickened her to get out of school. She drove to Michael's apartment. She knew how much he hated when she was late.

She waited impatiently, finally the elevator doors opened, she went in and pushed the button that indicated 14, the elevator took an eternity to get to the 14th floor. She got out, walked to his door number, he gave her a key a while ago.

She unlocked the door, she heard strange noices. She walked to the bedroom. She heard moaning, groans. She pushed the door open and she saw Michael and some girl having sex.

"What are you doing here?" Michael called to her.

Sharpay couldn't answer, the girl went to the bathroom then she closed the door. Michael put on his pants then he struck Sharpay across the face.

" I fucking said what are you doing here?" He yelled at her.

"I…I d-din't want to be late." She chocked on her tears.

He scoffed then he punched the side of her face, he cried out in pain. Never had Michael hurt her so much before in the past. For some reason Michael was ready to kill Sharpay for walking in.

After an hour of beating, Sharpay was in a corner with her knees to her chest.

"Now get the fuck out of my apartment and don't come back until I call for you." Michael had explained.

Sharpay left the apartment, she trembled in the elevator, after five minutes she finally pushed the button to get her to the first floor.

She walked in the street for a little bit. She took out her cell, the time had indicated it was 11:59 pm. She didn't want to go home just yet. She called Troy

"Hello?" Troy said as he picked up the phone.

"T…Troy." Sharpay said in tears,

"Sharpay what is it?" He asked more awake.

"Can I come over please?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharpay arrived at Troy's house, it was raining. Her clothes were damp and they were stuck on her body. As she walked to the door she saw a light in one of the rooms. She took out her cell, Troy had texted her, the message said that the door was unlocked and to up to his room.

She opened the door, then she walked inside to get out of the rain. She walked op the staircase and she headed to the room that was lit. She looked around and she saw a light coming from a bathroom, she realized that she was in Troy's room that and there were a backpack on the floor and a picture of Gabriella on a nightstand.

She sat on the bed, she looked around but she was a little uneasy.

"Hey Sharpay, I'll be right out." Troy called from the bathroom

The door was open, Sharpay could see him from the mirror's reflection, she saw his muscles, he wasn't wearing a shirt. After five minutes he came out, he was wearing the bottom of his blue p-j's.

"You're soaked!" he said, he went to his closet and pulled out an old jersey and a small pair of shorts.

"Here, change out of those clothes, and I'll put them in the dryer." He said.

She took the clothes, he turned around. She peeled off the soaked clothes, she kept on her bra and her underwear. She put on the jersey and she put on the shorts. She taped on his shoulder, he turned around she handed him the wet clothes. He left.

She went into his washroom, she lifted the jersey and she could see the bruises on her body, luckily the jersey covered the one on her body, the ones on her legs had left, well except the new one she got from falling on her knees.

She came out and saw that he entered the room.

"Thank you for letting me come." She said softly

"You're welcome, so what's wrong?" he replied.

"Um, I have a boyfriend who can get extremely obsessive." She said.

She looked at the picture of him and Gabriella. For a reason or another he looked a little annoyed.

"How long have you been with Gabriella?" She asked

"Since we were 16." He answered.

She sat on his bed, the jersey rode up a little, and it showed off her legs. He never realised that her legs were gorgeous.

He sat down next to her.

"He's more than obsessive isn't he?" He said.

She looked at him , she couldn't get her words out. Only tears were the only thing that was responsive. She nodded. He saw the tears, with his finger he swept them away. He leaned in and he placed a kiss upon her lips. She didn't pull away, she kissed him back.

"I can't do this, you're with Gabriella and I'm with Michael." She said.

"By the way he treats you not likely." He replied

"How fucking dare you!" she snapped.

"What? You know it's true." He lashed.

"Oh you think you have it perfect with your god damn perfect girlfriend. Your idiotic basketball team... and I'm here with my boyfriend whose beating the shit out of me on a regular basis." She cried.

She started to hit his chest, he let her lash out her pain. He knew she needed this. After a while she started crying into his chest. She didn't care anymore.

She lifted her head and she kissed him. He kissed her back, he slowly pushed her on the bed, he was on top of her, he kept on kissing her, his hands were caressing her body softly. After a while she fell asleep.

He fell asleep shortly after.

She opened her eyes, the alarm clock read 3:20 a.m., she got out of bed. She took of the jersey and shorts, she walked to the door and she took her shoes, she went to the laundry room, she found her clothes neatly folded and dry. She put her clothes. She walked outside, she kept her head up high, she got in her car, she started the engine and her music started playing. She skipped to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.

In you and I there's a new land YeahAngels in flight My sanctuary, my sanctuary now Where fears and lies melt away Music will tieWhat's left of me What's left of me now

She pulled out of the driveway.

I watch you fast asleep All I fear means nothing

She was focused on her driving, she kept going.

In you and I there's a new land YeahAngels in flight My sanctuary, my sanctuary now Where fears and lies melt away Music will tieWhat's left of me What's left of me now

A tear fell down her face, she felt confused

My heart is a battleground

She didn't understand why Troy was being so nice with her.

You show me how to see That nothing is whole and nothing is broken She arrived at her house and she parked her car in the driveway.

In you and I there's a new land YeahAngels in flight My sanctuary, my sanctuary now Where fears and lies melt away Music will tieWhat's left of me What's left of me now

She got out of the car, she just there in front of the door staring at the handle. She sighed, she turned the knob, slowly she walked in. She leaned back on the door.

"What am I going to do?" She said.

She went upstairs, she took off her clothes and she kicked off her shoes. She pulled the covers and she slipped in. She pulled the sheet over her. She lay there just staring at the ceiling.

How is she going to face Troy and the rest of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Pain

Sharpay stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that her life spiraled in the wrong direction. She turned on the radio and the song pain by three days graced began to play.

**Y**** Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, **

**y****ou're sick of feeling numb****You're not the only one****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all****I'll take you by the hand****And I'll show you a world that you can understand****This life is filled with hurt****When happiness doesn't work****Trust me and take my hand****When the lights go out you will understand**

Sharpay found a pair of black jeans, she put the pant on.

**Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

She found a red halter top, she put it on, it cover a good part of her body but it showed some clevage.

**Anger and agony****Are**** better than misery****Trust me I've got a plan****When the lights go off you will understand**

She quickly passed a brush to her hair, she rearranged some strands than she sighed.

**Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all****Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing****Rather feel pain**

She saw a picture of her and Micheal, she picked it up and starred at it.

**I know (I know I know I know I know****That you're wounded****You know (You know you know you know you know)****That I'm here to save you****You know (You know you know you know you know)****I'm always here for you****I know (I know I know I know I know)****That you'll thank me later**

She threw it against the wall of her bedroom.

**Pain, without love****Pain, can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all****Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all****Pain, without love****Pain, I can't get enough****Pain, I like it rough****'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all****Rather feel pain than nothing at all****Rather feel pain **

She starred at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. She had tears of hate pouring down her face. She had enough.

She walked in front of school, she just stood there and starred at it not moving.

"Sharpay!" Troy called out

"What do you want Bolton? I've got a school to stare at." She called back.

"Um i hate to pull you away from staring but we need to talk about last night and we are going to be late for Ms.Darbus class." He replied.

"Look we can talk later." She said

"No, we need to talk now. Look I'm sorry what's happening with your boyfriend but aw screw it." He said then he pulled her in and then he kissed her .

She was surprised, she push him off of her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sharpay shouted. Then she stormed off into the school.

She ran as fast as she could, she ran into the washroom, she went to a stall, she locked it then she yelled at the top of her lungs. How could her life be so out of control.


	6. Chapter 6

All about us

Sharpay finally arrived to class. Heads turned as she entered.

"Miss Evans, you're late." Ms.Darbus said in shock.

Sharpay sat down at her seat, Troy looked at her for quite some time. Gabriella poked him with her pen. The class was in the auditorium. Every team presented their song of the phantom of the opera.

"Next is Sharpay and Troy!" Ms Darbus stated.

Gabriella lifted her head.

The music began to play, Troy walked on stage he was a few steps away from Sharpay and he began to sing.

They, say, don't, trust,You, me, we, us,So we'll, fall, if we, must,Cause it's you, me,And it's all about,It's all about

Sharpay lifted her gaze and sang with Troy

It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about usAll about usAnd that's the thing that they can't touch'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about usAll about usWe'll Run away if we must'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)It's all about us (It's all about us)It's all about love (It's all about us)In you I can trust (It's all about us)It's all about us

Sharpay took even closer steps to him, she was a foot away from him, she started singing.

If they hurt you,They hurt me too,So we'll rise up,Won't stop,And it's all about,It's all about,

Troy spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist and they sang.

It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about usAll about usAnd that's the thing that they can't touch'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about usAll about usWe'll Run away if we must'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)It's all about us (It's all about us)It's all about us (It's all about us)In you I can trust (It's all about us)It's all about us

Sharpay started to sing with a high key which she had perfectly

They don't know,They can't see,Who we are,Fear is the enemy,Hold on tight,Hold on to me,'Cause tonight,

As they sang, Ms Darbus was amazed of their performance, Gabriella was a tad confused.

It's all about us,It's all about, all about usAnd that's the thing that they can't touch'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)

Troy was singing to Sharpay, he only had her in his mind now, nothing could change his thoughts anymore

It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about usAll about usAnd that's the thing that they can't touch'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)It's all about us, all about usIt's all about, all about usAll about usWe'll Run away if we must'Cause you know (whoa-ohh)It's all about us (It's all about us)It's all about love (It's all about us)

In you I can trust (It's all about us)It's all about us (It's all about us)

As their song ended, they did as they reheased, then Troy placed a kiss on her lips. Everyone applauded as they stopped the kiss.

Class was over, Gabriella rushed to Troy.

"Troy, you were amazing!" she said

"Thanks." He answered.

She loopedher arm into his as they left.

"Gabi, i'll be right back." He said.

He found Sharpay backstage. She was just staring into space.

"Sharpay?" he asked her

She turned her head and looked at him.

"Sharpay, we need to talk about last night." He stated.

"Yeah we do." She answered.

He stood in front of her as she sat on a table.

"Sharpay, i'm sorry for what you're going through..."

"Sorry? Bullshit, you don't fucking care!" She snapped

"That's not fucking true, do you really think that i wouldn't have giving a damn to talk to you about your asshole boyfriend!" she shouted

"Micheal is not an asshole, he's more a man than you'll ever be in your fucking miserable life!" she yelled

"I'm not the one who beats the shit out of you!" he snapped.

She had anger in her eyes, something came over her then she slapped him hard across the face, he looked at her stunned. He caught both of her wrists, he kissed her lips hard, she tried to pull away but he held on to her strongly. She kissed him back, his left hand held her waist as his right hand went into her hair, some hair pins fell to the floor but she couldn't care less. For a reason or another she was only happy with Troy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : fighter

Sharpay was happy for the first time in a long time. It had been more than a week since she and Troy had kissed. She knew she had to face the consequences to her actions eventually.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Hi, is there something you want?" Sharpay asked

"I wanted to let you know about the party tonight." Gabriella replied.

"You want me to be at a party?" she stated

"Yeah, the theme is color masquerade. You pick a color and the guy who has the same color as you, you spend the party with them." Gabriella explained

"Um ok." Sharpay said

"ok now you choose your color." Gabriella said as she handed a hat with pieces of paper in it.

Sharpay chose a color a piece of paper and opened it. She handed it to Gabriella.

"Ok your color is red. With your color you have to find the guy with your color and have a great time." Gabriella said cheerfully.

Sharpay nodded then she walked away. Gabriella, watched Sharpay walk away, for some reason she was somehow threatened by Sharpay.

Sharpay cell phone rang, there was a text message, it read "Hey Sharpay, look I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at my house after school. Troy." She smiled, she answered back "Hey troy, i would love to."

The day flew by, Sharpay was getting excited to go see troy. She arrived at his house. She rang the doorbell, shortly after Troy opened the door.

"Hey pretty girl." He said

She smiled, then she came in.

"Are you parents here?" she asked

"No, they won't be back until like later." He answered

She smiled, he pulled her in then they kissed. He closed the door, he led her to the couch.

"How are your bruises?" he asked

She sighed, she had a feeling he was going to ask that question.



"They're still there, it hurts less but I think it's still going to be a while until it heals properly." She answered.

He passed his finger on her cheek, her skin was so soft. Gabriella's skin was soft but Sharpay's was softer. As his finger slid on her flesh, she felt a soft tingling. He kissed her lips, it felt warm, gentle, and passionate. He never felt this way before, Gabriella's kiss was nothing like the sweet kisses of this blond haired angel.

"You're all stiff. I think that maybe relaxing in the hot tub would help ease away the pain." He said

She nodded. He led her to the back yard.

"I'll start up the tub, you can go change over there." He said as he pointed at the pool house.

She walked over and closed the door. She flicked on the lights, she took off her shoes one by one, she unzipped her jeans, and the pant fell down her legs in a single motion. She took off her shirt. She looked in the mirror, she could see the bruises on her torso, and they were printed from her bellybutton to underneath her breasts. She took a towel from the stack and she wrapped it around her body. She pulled her hair up into a bun, she pinned it in place. She left the pool house.

"Is the water ready?" she asked loudly as he was changing in the bathroom.

"Yeah, go ahead." He answered

She let the towel slide off her body, she stepped in, she tilted her head back and she relaxed. He brought a few bottles of beers, a bottle of tequila, a bottle of vodka. He pulled out two shot glasses.

He went in the water and sat next to her. She took a bottle of beer, and began to drink, never had a girl looked so damned sexy drinking beer before. Why was he so damned attracted to her all of a sudden? Gabriella would never drink beer, she never let Troy look at her in her underwear.

He pulled her so that her back was in front of him, softly he began to rub her back, in circular motion so that he could get the tension away.

"Troy, why are you with Gabriella anyway?" she asked

"We are what people want us to be." He answered

"That's a pretty crappy reason. Your only with her because that's what is expected." She replied

"I don't know I even want to be with her anymore." He said honestly.



She faced him and finished the last of her beer. He poured tequila in the shot glasses, they both had at least 5 shots of tequila, 5 shots of vodka.

She took off her bra, she sat on his lap, his hands went up to her breasts and he started to rub them. She kissed his lips, he kissed her back.

"How about we continue in the pool house" She whispered seductively.

He nodded, she grabbed her bra and towel. She headed there with the two shot glasses, he brought in the liquor bottles. As he walked in he found her on the bed, the towel was on the floor, he crawled on the bed and began kissing her lips passionately, he rubbed her breasts, she moaned.

Troy was soft and gentle, she enjoyed feeling the soft touch of his hands upon her skin. He took her underwear off. He looked at her, she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. He trailed kisses over her body. Slowly he began to rub her, she moaned softly. He pushed her legs apart he slid a finger inside and began pushing it further and further, as he began to lick her, as if a cat was lapping his cream. She moaned louder as he was giving pleasure, he licked harder and shoved his fingers it in further and faster, she moaned louder with extreme pleasure, he came up and kissed her lips. He slid himself inside of her, he held her gaze then he began thrusting, she moaned. With one leg she wrapped it around his waist, allowing him deeper access to giving her loads of pleasure. He thrust deeper and faster, she flipped him so he was on his back, she moved up and down against him. She placed her hands on his chest, he began moaning with her in complete pleasure. They continued their rhythmically sex, they didn't even hear Troy's cell phone ring. They rolled off the bed, they both started laughing as they hit the floor. That didn't stop them, they continued their workout. He pushed in deeper and faster, Sharpay was moaning louder, she screamed in pleasure as she was nearing approaching her orgasm. He could feel that she was getting closer to it and so was he.

"Troy, oh Troy!" she screamed in pleasure.

As he push in deeper he could feel that she was so close to her orgasm. He continued pushing until they both hit their orgasm at the same time. He collapsed on her. They were covered in sweat, they were both panting.

"Holy shit, that was amazing." He said

She kissed his lips and she laughed.

"Who knew that you had a fucking good sexual drive." She said

He looked into her beautiful eyes and he kissed her lips again.


	8. Chapter 8

Haunted

Gabriella sat in the library trying to do her history paper. She couldn't get this nagging feeling out of her head that something was wrong.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor chanted

"Hi, how's your paper turning?" she asked

Taylor gave her a look.

"So how are the preparations for the party?" Taylor asked

"They're going really well, I just need a space and to go over the guest list again." She answered.

Taylor looked at the invitation list, she nodded at the names. She lifted her gaze to Gabriella.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked

"Why is Sharpay's name on the list?" Taylor snapped

"I thought it would be a good idea that she would be there." Gabriella said

Taylor shook her head.

"Girl, Sharpay is nothing more than trouble. There are rumours flying saying than she is screwing Troy." She stated

"I know, Troy says that they aren't true. And I believe him." She said.

"Confront her about it." Taylor suggested

"I have gym with her, I'll confront her there." She said.

They went to gym and they got changed. After all the girls were changed, the teacher took the attendance.

"Alright ladies, today we will be doing self defence. So go take some gloves." The teacher said.

Each girl took a pair of gloves.

"Okay, now you will go to the punching bag and hit as hard as you can. Gabriella you first." The teacher explained

Gabriella went to the bag, she as hard as she could, the bag hardly moved. Taylor hit it after, it was a very weak hit.

"Ladies, I want you to hit like you have never hit anything in your life before. Show me aggression. Sharpay you're next."



Sharpay got up. She heard whispered saying that the bag won't budge.

"She'll probably break a nail." A girl said

Sharpay just imagined Michael hitting her. The teacher could see aggression building in her eyes. Sharpay hit the bag so hard that the sound echoed in the entire gymnasium.

Everyone looked at her shocked. They did exercises, stretching. After an hour, class was over.

The girls went in the locker room, they got out of their clothes and headed to the showers. They showered.

"Why do you think Sharpay doesn't shower after class?" Taylor asked.

"Who cares, look we need a space for the party. Do you know any places?" Gabriella asked

"I know a place which sounds really awesome, well that's what I have been told. It's called the midnight sun." Taylor said.

"Great, how about you call to make an appointment." She said

Sharpay sat in Miss Darbus' class.

"Alright class, today we will be preparing for a special event. We will be presenting the first ever class play. And yes you will have to perform because it counts for your final grade." Miss Darbus explained

Everyone couldn't help to let out groaning. Some students thought it was going to be torture.

"What play are we doing?" A student asked

"Thank you for asking, we will be doing Sleeping Beauty. I have already chosen the parts." She explained

She posted the results on the board, reluctantly, the students went to go see who got what part.

"Troy, congrats prince." Chad said

The basketball guys were happy for him,

"Gabriella, you are playing the queen." Taylor said almost surprised.

Some people were in fact shocked that Gabriella didn't get the role of the princess.

Taylor got the role of the evil witch, Ryan got the role of the king. Chelsey got the role of the princess handmaiden. The last role to be given was the princess.

"Sharpay, you got the role of the princess." Ryan said.



Some people looked at her with an unhappy look.

"Alright class, whenever we will have class together, we will be in the auditorium. Here are your scripts, I will see you in the auditorium Wednesday." She stated.

Everyone started to leave.

"Troy, look I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight. Taylor and I still have a lot to do for the party." Gabriella said

Troy looked a bit disappointed. She kissed the side of his cheek. Sharpay watched and she shook her head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 keep bleeding

Sharpay looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was brushing her blond hair. She was getting ready to go to bed. She just finished her history homework. She put on her pj's, consisting of her black shorts and a pink tank top.

She went to bed, she went underneath her covers. She was reading one of her books. She enjoyed reading by herself. Especially since her brother started going out more often. In other words she was alone in her freakishly huge house.

Her phone started ringing. She picked up the receiver. She saw Troy's number.

"Hey Troy," she greeted.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked

"Uh nothing why. Other then reading a book." She answered.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, we're going out." He said

She shook her head.

"Fine." She said back, then she hung up

She went to her wardrobe. She tried to find something decent to wear. She found a pair of jeans, and a long sleeved shirt and sneakers. She got changed quickly. She looked in the mirror and she thought she looked fine.

After 5 minutes, he pulled in the driveway. He went to the door and he knocked. Carleton opened the door. Sharpay walked down the staircase. He looked up to her, he walked in.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked

She had a confused look on her face.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing." She asked back

He shook his head, he took her hand and led her upstairs to her room.

"Uh Troy, is there something you're trying to tell me." She said

He went to her wardrobe and started going through.

"Earth to Troy!" She called out

"You are going to change into something else. I'm taking you out to a club." He said

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Get out of my closet, I will find something to wear." She said



He got out of her closet. She closed the door, she went to find something better. She found a black corset top, the material was almost see through but the fabric covering her breast wasn't see through. She found a black skirt, the top of the skirt was red. She found her fishnet tights and she put on her stiletto black high heel boots.

"How long does it take for you to be ready?" he called out.

She a smile on her face as she was applying red lipstick, she looked at herself in the mirror. Lipstick, black eyeliner, mascara and a bit of blush and she was done.

"It depends how long I want to be sexy enough." She called back

She opened the door of the closet, it caught his attention. She stepped out.

"Yeah you're right. You definitely look sexy." He said

"Thank you." She said

He took her hand and led her out her room, down the staircase and they left the house. He opened the door of the car. She got in, after a while he got in and drove off.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to a club of course. I'm not telling you which one." He replied, she shook her head.

They arrived at the club. He got out of the car. She looked at the name, she got a little stiff.

"Are you alright?" he asked

She simply smiled

"Yes I'm fine." She said

They got in, they went to the dance floor and danced for a bit. After 20 minutes of dancing they went and sat in a booth. He went to go get some drinks.

"Well, well. A little lost bird flew in the big bad hawk's nest." A voice said

She turned her head and to her horror she saw Michael.

"Michael. It's good to see you again." She said

"Who's the boy?" He said

"Just leave him alone, I know you don't like it when I come here. I'll tell that we will leave." She said



"Don't be ridiculous Sharpay. Stay here as long as you like but we will talk later. Honestly out of all the night clubs in town, he chooses the Black Dream, my club. Where I found you. Bye pet." He said then he left,

Troy came back with the drinks. They drank and they mostly danced all night. The time flew by. She knew Michael was watching. It was 2 a.m, they finally left the club.

The ride back to her house was quiet. He pulled in to the driveway. She couldn't take the silence.

"Troy, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" she said softly.

"Nothing is wrong, look it's been a long night. Good night girl." He said.

She nodded. He leaned in and he kissed her lips.

She got out of the car and walked to her door, trying not to get soaked by the rain. She got in. She walked up the stairs. She looked in Ryan's room and he wasn't there. She knew he wasn't going to be home for a while. Since the summer at Lava Springs, he spent a lot of time with Chad.

She went to her room. She took her boots off. She flicked on the light switch.

"I know you're here Michael." She said breaking the silence.

Michael walked out of her bathroom. He looked at her.

"I always liked your room." He said

"What the hell do you want?" she asked

He took a step closer. He hated when she talked back. He hit her face hard. She winced in pain.

"Why must you aggravate me." He asked

"Fuck you." She spat

He held her arms tightly.

"I miss you, please babe." He whispered

She sighed, she slapped his face hard. He got extremely pissed, he slapped her face harder.

"Do not test me. I won't be as forgiving as the next time. You will do as I tell you. You will be my girlfriend again. Unless you want your boy to be beaten to a bloody pulp. You better do as I tell you." He said

She had tears in her eyes.



"Don't cry pet. Things will be better I promise." He said

She nodded. He went to her bed.

"Get changed, and come to bed." He ordered.

She nodded, she went and she got out of her clothes. She put her p.j. . She got in bed, he held her waist possessively. This was going to hard to leave him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It's time to say goodbye

Sharpay looked in the mirror, she had a new bruise on her face. Michael had found out about Troy. She got her makeup and she took out her liquid foundation. She started applying it on her swollen cheek. It had been a week since she talked to Troy. Avoiding him was easy but running from Michael was very difficult.

Michael was very dangerous. If someone got on his bad side they would end up being hospitalized for a couple weeks minimum. He only had the dangerous very bad boy vibe. Sharpay hated herself for falling for him.

FLASBACK

Sharpay had a towel around her body, her hair was dripping wet from the shower. She finally washed out the last areas of dried blood. She came out of her bathroom. Michael was reading a book.

"About fucking time you came out." He said coldly

Her head was lowered in shame. He got out of the covers, he started to put his clothing on.

"Oh by the way, while you were in the shower, the boy called you on your cell. I want you to call him back and to end your little affair." He said he tossed her cell at her.

She caught it and hesitated for a second

"What if I don't?" she asked

"Then I will personally make sure he will never play basket ball ever again or fuck anyone again. Do you understand me!" he said loudly

She simply nodded, she dialled Troy's number. It began to ring, she hoped he wouldn't answer but he did.

"Troy I have something to tell you. Don't say anything just listen please. Whatever we had it's over. You should stay with Gabriella. Good bye." She said as coldly a possible and harshly then she hung up.

"Good work, personally I thought it was cold of you. Well, I must be going." He said, he grabbed his last remaining clothing, quickly he changed then he left.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sharpay put on her low rise jeans, she wore a blue tank top and a low cut hoody (basically it covered the area of her breasts), she put on her black stiletto high heel sandals of 3 inches. She put her hair in a ponytail.

She went to practice for the play. Seeing Troy made it extremely awkward. He looked at her not knowing what to do. Gabriella stayed closely to him. Time flew away so quickly that it didn't seem that an hour just passed.

Troy made an excuse to Gabriella to join her later at her family party.

He found Sharpay in the prop room.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I had to see you, I can't get you out of my head." He said

She had tears falling down her face. He noticed them.

"Troy... don't make this harder than it already is." She said in a pleading voice.

" Tell me please what happened." He said soothingly

"He threatened to hurt you and to break most of your lower body. I had to." She said

He held her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"We will get through this together." He said

"We?" she questioned

"Together." He answered

He kissed her lips softly, she missed his kiss. She kissed him back, they continued kissing each other, their kisses grew with hunger, passion and desire. His hands began to roam over her body. The touch of his fingers upon her skin gave her shivers. She moaned as each touch.

He took of her her hoody and tank top, even covered in bruises she looked beautiful. He kissed her collarbone with butterfly kisses. He lifted her in his arms and placed her down on the bed for the play. He removed his shirt and threw carelessly on the floor. Slowly he unzipped her jeans and removed it from her legs, he then took his pants of as well. He slowly began to rub her. She began to shudder. He knew exactly what she liked.

She took off her bra, he pressed down on her without hurting her. He removed both of their underwear. Slowly he entered her, she let out a gasp of delight. He began thrusting, with patience and it brought both of them joy, after time the speed increased.

They kept the rhythm to the exact same pace. An hour passed by, Sharpay hit her peak, she let out a final moan. Shortly after he came as well.

He held her, he looked at her sweat covered body. He could tell that she was at ease and happy.

"I don't want it to end." She said

"I know, neither do I." He stated

"If we're going to do this we need to be extremely discreet. No one can know." She explained.

He nodded. There was a sweet moment of silence. He rolled on his side, she cuddled next to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at this bed again the same way." He said cheekily.

She giggled a bit.

"I'm hungry." She stated

"So am I, let's go get something to eat." He suggested, she nodded in agreement.

They began to get dressed,

"Um, do you know where my bra is?" she asked

He looked for it and he found close to the prop door. He handed it to her. She put it on and the rest of her clothing. He got dressed. The they left.

Meanwhile

Gabriella was at her house saying goodbye to the last remaining guests that came to her family party. Taylor was there with her.

"Why wasn't Troy here?" Taylor asked

"He wanted to practice some scenes of the play at school." Gabriella said

"You honestly believe that?" she asked again

"Yes I do, I mean I hope for the best." Gabriella said

The door bell rang. Gabriella answered the door and there stood Troy.

"Sorry I'm late." He said

She hugged him tightly

"It's ok, most of my family left already. " she softly said

She inhaled the scent from him.

"You smell differently, did your mom change the detergent in the laundry?" she asked

Holy fuck! He thought on his head, he didn't realize that he still had Sharpay's perfume lingering on him, he thought he washed the scent off.

"Uh yeah, she is trying something different." He lied

"Ok, you can head into the kitchen, there might still be some food left." She instructed

That's where he was headed off to. Things were going to be extremely different. He realized that it was time to say goodbye to everything simple and easy and to say hello to everything hard and complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Shut your mouth

It had been a few weeks that Troy and Sharpay have been sneaking around. He knew this was going to be really hard. He turned on his music and he listened to shut your mouth by pain.

The only thing I ever wanted, the only thing I ever needed  
is my own way - I gotta have it all  
I don't want your opinion, I don't need your ideas  
stay the fuck out of my face, stay away from me  
I am my god - I do as I please 

He put on his shirt, he chose to wear a red shirt. 

just wipe your own ass and - shut your mouth

I had enough and you're going down - shut your mouth  
what comes around you know goes around 

He walked out of the men's changing room. He needed to talk to his best friend. But how was he going to explain this.

my mind is playing tricks on me  
I am not as stable as I used to be  
pushed and shoved, you know you're going too far  
I will not break my back for you no more, I am gonna go my  
way  
I am gonna take control  
time to wake up and dig myself out of this hell 

He found Chad with the rest of the basketball team.

just wipe your own ass and - shut your mouth

I had enough and you're going down - shut your mouth  
what comes around you know goes around - shut your mouth  
you're getting what your ego deserves - shut your mouth  
what comes around you know goes around - shut your mouth

shut your mouth

I had enough and you're going down - shut your mouth  
what comes around you know goes around

shut your mouth  
shut your mouth  
shut your mouth 

''Hey Troy, long time no see.'' Chad said comically

''Yeah I know, can I ask you a question?" Troy asked.

Chad nodded

"First of all, you cannot judge me in any way, what you would say if I told you that I was cheating on Gabriella." He said quickly

"Um, I would want to know if it was true." He said calmly.

Troy didn't answer, he looked away.

"Holy crap! Troy who are you scoring?" he exclaimed

"Well, um, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Troy said

"Dude, come on you can trust me." Chad said

"Sharpay." He admitted,

Chad face's was stunned

"The Snow Queen!" Chad almost shouted

"Dude shut up." Troy

Chad was shocked.

"How long have this been going on?" Chad asked

Troy looked at the ground, he took a deep breath. He lifted his eyes he could see the disappointment Chad had in his eyes.

"It's been going on for a while, look I'm not proud of it but Sharpay is not what everyone thinks she is." He admitted

Chad didn't know what to do.

"God damn it Troy, you know my girlfriend can get anything out of me, once she does that she'll tell Gabriella!" Chad spat out.

"I know, look I'm sorry. Okay, I just thought my friend could I don't know try to understand but apparently I was wrong."Troy snapped

Chad had an uneasy look on his face.

"Troy..." Chad said weakly

"Just forget it." He interrupted then he left.

Troy knew that everything became extremely complicated now and there was no turning back to when everything was simple and easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Liar

Gabriella saw Taylor, she noticed something different about her friend.

You lie to me, baby you lie to me.  
It doesn't matter anymore, what you said before,  
'cause anyone can see, that you lie to me,  
why do you lie to me?  
It doesn't matter anymore, I've been hurt before,  
but now you're breaking me  
'cause you lie to me.

"Hey Taylor, have you noticed something different about Troy?" Gabriella asked.

What do I do now, now our love's come to an end?  
We've been through too much together,  
for me to be your friend.  
I have always thought, that some things were meant to be,  
we belong together, always you and me.

"Yeah I did, Troy and Chad aren't talking so much. Don't worry honey, I'll get it out of him." Taylor said

But you lie to me, baby you lie to me.  
It doesn't matter anymore, what you said before,  
'cause anyone can see, that you lie to me,  
why do you lie to me?  
It doesn't matter anymore, I've been hurt before,  
but now you're breaking me  
'cause you lie to me.

Taylor went to go find Chad. She knew she could get any piece of information out of Chad. Finally she found him.

What do I do now, now the tables have been turned.  
I've been through too much before, you think I should have learnt.  
I have always thought, that some things were meant to be,  
we belong together, always you and me. (x3)

"Chad, I need to talk to you." She said

You lie to me, why do you lie to me?  
But you lie to me, baby you lie to me.  
It doesn't matter anymore, what you said before,  
'cause anyone can see, that you lie to me,  
why do you lie to me?  
It doesn't matter anymore, I've been hurt before,  
but now you're breaking me  
'cause you lie to me.

"Okay, what is it." He said

"Gabriella noticed that there's something weird going on with Troy. Since you're his friend maybe you know something." Taylor explained

He looked away.

"Chad, you do know something. Tell me what it is." She said sternly

"Okay, look I don't want you to tell this to Gabriella. But Troy is cheating on Gabriella." He sheepishly said

"What! With who, tell me." She exclaimed

He took a deep breath.

"He's been sleeping with...Sharpay." he admitted

Taylor stood there stunned, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What am I going to tell Gabriella." She said

"No, you can't tell her." He said

"Fine." She said as she left the room

She walked away, she knew this was going to be hard.

She was thinking of how this was going to hurt Gabriella. It really hurt her knowing what Troy did and with Sharpay.

"Did you talk to Chad?" Gabriella said

Taylor jumped a little.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me to death." Taylor said

"Sorry Taylor. Seriously did you talk to Chad?" Gabriella apologized

"Uh yeah, he did." She said

Gabriella didn't really understand.

"Gabi, you need to sit." Taylor said

Gabriella sat down next to Taylor.

"Troy has been cheating on you... with Sharpay." Taylor said

Gabriella couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure, I mean is that what Chad said." Gabriella said in between gasps.

Taylor nodded.

"She is a fucking bitch!" Gabriella lashed out.

"Maybe you need to confront her." Taylor said

"Hell yeah." Gabriella said

Sharpay walked past them. Taylor saw her.

"Well speak of the devil." She said

Gabriella got up and walked over.

"Can I talk to you?" Gabriella said forcefully

"Okay, what is it." Sharpay asked.

"I need you to stay the hell away from my boyfriend." Gabriella said sternly

Sharpay looked a little uneasy.

"Why should I?" Sharpay snapped back.

People heard their little conversation and they turned to watch them.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know what you're doing with Troy." Gabriella raised her voice.

Sharpay started to breathe a little faster, she started to walk away but Gabriella grabbed her arm forcefully. Her grip tightened around her arm, where old bruises were healing but now it hurt. Sharpay had enough

"Get you fucking hands off of me you bitch!" Sharpay yelled as she pushed her off.

People were watching their little cat fight getting public.

"Don't push me you slut!" Gabriella said as she shoved Sharpay.

"Don't shove me." Sharpay said

Something inside of Gabriella snapped. She slapped Sharpay's face so hard that everyone could hear. Sharpay face had a red imprint. All hell broke loose. Sharpay slapped Gabriella back. It was like girls gone wild. Punches were being flown. Sharpay's face, body were being used like a punching bag. Gabriella had a few bruises as well.

"That's enough!" Coach Bolton yelled and separated the two girls.

He brought the two to principal's Matsui's office.

"Never have I seen two of the school's finest students fight in the cafeteria. I'm disappointed in both of you." He said

The girls had ice packs on their faces. Gabriella's face was bruised quite a lot, but Sharpay's face looked really bad, she had bruises, cuts on her lips, she bleed from her lips and her nose.

"I should suspend you two but that would be harsh. So I'm giving you detention. This afternoon, you will be helping you in the office. Your teachers have been advised." He said

The girls left his office. The secretary gave them work. Sharpay was filing newsletters in the teachers mailboxes. Gabriella was putting the attendance into the computer. She saw Sharpay's name come up a few times.

The afternoon passed. Sharpay and Gabriella went to the play's practice. There was tension between the two of them. They rehearsed when the princess pricked her finger. Gabriella was happy just for that scene.

"Alright, practise is over." Miss Darbus said

"Troy, I need to speak to you." Gabriella said

Troy went to go see her. He saw the bruises on Gabriella's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked

She did not look happy.

"I want you to stay away from Sharpay." She ordered.

He looked a little shocked

"Why do you want me to stay away from her?" he asked

She got really annoyed.

"Just stay away from her!" she snapped.

"Gabriella stop it, fuck this." He said then he left.

Sharpay was looking at her face. There was a knock at her bedroom door. Troy came in.

He saw her face, he looked like he was truly sad.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I feel like hell." She answered

He held her in his arms softly. He didn't want to hurt her. He placed his hands on the small of her back. She walked to the bathroom, he followed her. She didn't say anything, she took off her shirt and he saw the new sets of bruises on her body, there were spots of dried blood. He started the shower. He helped her get in, with a face cloth he slowly rubbed off the dried blood. He could see the bruises from Michael and from Gabriella. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"I'm so sorry Sharpay. This is all my fault." He said as he walked out of the shower and he handed her a towel.

She wrapped it around her body.

"I don't understand." She said

"I told Chad, don't look at me that way. I never thought Gabriella would find out like that." He sincerely said

She took a deep breath.

"I know, it's not your fault. I probably had it coming anyway." She said

"Gabriella told me to stay away from you." He said

She sighed

"You should do what she said." She said

He looked hurt, she didn't want him to leave her alone. She had tears swelling up in her eyes. They both nodded.

He gave her one last hug and he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sharpay watched Troy leave, she had tears flowing down her face. The one person she could honestly love, left her. She had this pain in her heart. She grabbed her chest, praying that the pain would go away.

"Troy wait!" she called out

Troy stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't want you to leave." She said

He looked at her. He didn't understand why she was acting this way.

"I don't want you to leave without knowing this." She calmly said in between tears.

"Sharpay I don't understand..."

She kissed his lips softly.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to get hurt by me anymore." She cried

He held her in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes. Being in his arms felt so right.

"Sharpay..."he said softly.

She placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Remember what I said earlier, about us being discreet?" she asked

"Yes, I remember." He replied

She smiled softly and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and put his arms around her delicately.

"Keep me safe please." She whispered


End file.
